gingafandomcom-20200213-history
Cross
Cross was the only female dog in Riki's pack and one of the best hunters. She is Ben's mate and the mother of George, Ken and Minnie. Appearance Cross is a slender white Saluki with blue or brown eyes. She appears blue-green in the GNG anime because of technical production reasons. She wears a red collar, brown in the anime. Personality Cross is strong-willed and brave, being accepted into the pack as a true male despite being a female. She is distrustful of humans after what happened in her past. Before that, she was extremely loyal to her master. Still, she doesn't think that all humans are bad, as she mentions that Gin is in good hands with Daisuke. She has a bit bad mouth and is a bit short-tempered, especially with Smith. The two bully each other at the times but they're friends. Smith is in love with Cross and she is unaware of this for long time. After finding out, she feels sympathy towards Smith and doesn't respond his feelings as she is in love with Ben. She is a bit playful and humorous. Though she is generally tough, she has a soft spot for puppies and wants to take care of them. She always keeps an eye on Gin, as he is a young dog. She generally dislikes being called a female, though she sometimes calls herself lady (in the manga). She believes that being a female doesn't make her less of a fighter than the males. She is a bit embarrassed when found out being pregnant, possibly because it makes it clear that she is indeed female. Despite being pregnant, she travels a lot in order to help the others, showing her loyal and strong state of mind. It's implied that Ben and Musashi are handsome in her eyes. She also has a thing for dignified males and blushes around them. In Ginga Densetsu Weed, Cross has calmed a bit due the age and gently takes care of her senile mate. She is still bravely ready to defend her close ones and she is seen fighting with other Ouu dogs. At the times she can still be a bit short-tempered. In Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion and Ginga: The Last Wars, ''being one of the elders of the pack like Gin she is highly respected especially the young ones who call her Grandma Cross or Auntie Cross affectionately. She deeply cares about her sons Ken and George but proud of them none the less as Ohu soldiers. Sometimes, she has to disclipline the hot-headed members of the army like Kurotora and Kyoshiro. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Before Cross joined the group she lived a safe life with people. While she was still a hunting dog, she and her friends where out hunting with their owner when suddenly they were attacked by Akakabuto. All of her friends were killed and she was severely injured. However, her owner abandoned her, causing her to lose all trust in humans. She left her puppies and owner to join Riki's group of dogs to get her revenge on Akakabuto. 'Meeting Gin﻿' Cross met Gin and quickly became friends with him when Gin decided to help the dogs fight against Akakabuto. 'Finding fighter dogs' Cross finds the Three Kai Brothers, Moss, Akame and Benizakura, and Cross swims while pregnant to find Gin. Before the final battle, Cross gives birth to Ken, George and Minnie. 'Great Battle' Cross stays with her puppies and Chibi during the final battle. 'Wolf Arc' After the final battle, Cross and her puppies get kidnapped by the wolf Retsuga who takes her to his leader, Reima. She is scared at first but Reima turns out to be calm and peaceful. She stays there unharmed until Ben and others find her and she is eventually released. Cross stays in Ouu with their puppies while her mate Ben goes to fight evil wolf lord Gaia. She is very happy when they return and mentions that Gin has grown a lot and seems more and more like his father. Ginga Densetsu Weed Manga Cross is the mother of Ken, George, and Minnie. She is living in Kofu, retired, with her mate, Ben. 'Hōgen Arc''' After getting attacked by Hōgen’s soldiers, Cross is saved by her sons Ken and George. Afterwards, Ben decides that they have to go to Ohu. On the way, they meet Akame who tells them about Weed and the threat Hōgen is in Ohu. Akame takes the two to a hideout where they stay until Akame takes them to Weed’s base. During the final battle against Hōgen, Cross gets wounded when she tries to protect her mate, Ben and her son, George, from Hōgen’s rage. The wound is not serious and she is quick to recover. Ginga Densetsu Weed Anime Cross and Ben have retired to Kofu, being the oldest of the surviving Ohu soldiers who fought against Akakabuto. After Ken and Kagetora arrive in search of the Kai dogs, despite her age, Cross accompanies Ben back to Ohu to battle against Hōgen. Ginga Densetsu Weed: Orion Cross and other dogs can sense something strange, which they can not explain (it is the beginning of a natural disaster). Orion and his siblings leaves at night to catch crabs. Cross tells puppies not to go too far, when Orion yells at her old hag and then demonieukoksi. Irritable Cross wonders from whom Orion is properly inherited character, and then tells Sasuke and Joe to go to the river and watch the puppies. He tells them that with Orion must be tight leash even though he is the son of Weed. Then, an eruption surprises the dogs. Gin and Akame share the pack in half its hope that even one half survive. Cross is placed in a shed in the mountains after being rescued from the volcano eruption. She stays with Gin and the others until freed where she follows him back to find Weed and the missing pups. Bon see Cross later calling her mother. She along with the others watches Masamune commit suicide and with the war over, she returns to Ohu. In the final battle Cross meet Unsai after many years and is confused when Unsai mentions that she is more beautiful than ever. Then, she explains to George that Unsai is an old friend that helped her long ago, Cross informs Unsai of Ben's passing. After listening to a conversation between Tenka and Unsai, Cross watches the two lords leave and Unsai wishes to see her someday again soon. With the natural diasters and Masamune's threat over along with the winter season, Cross says that spring is on the way. And explains the spring season along with Gin to Orion and Sirius and then they hear a helicopter coming, the sees that it's Daisuke, Hidetoshi and Jinemeon coming to visit them. Then, she returns to Ohu with both her sons and comrades. Ginga: The Last Wars Cross is spending time with Lydia and her children when the children of Akakabuto attack. Cross tries to get the children to safety but watches in horror as Lydia and her pups fall victim to the bears claws. Cross is covered in their blood when Akame arrives to help. Under Akame's orders from Gin, Cross attempts to lead the young dogs and females away from the fighting, but is constantly stopped by the bears. After gaining a moment of freedom, she manages to escape the fray, but not before Monsoon orders Bob to chase her down. Seeing him attacking, Cross picks the dog up and slams onto the ground, stunning him so she can get away. Along with Sunny and Maru, Cross makes it safely to Daisuke's house where they take shelter and are fed by his parents. Bob follows them and attacks Sunny, but is easily outnumbered and attacked by Cross, who makes Bob cower when he learns she is an Ou veteran. Bob is forced to flee when Daisuke's parents come out to check on the noise, leaving Cross to look after the pups again. However, Bob returns later that night. Upon seeing Bob returns, Cross readies herself again, but steps back when the dog breaks down in tears and explains everything that happened to him, including working for Monsoon out of fear of being eaten like his siblings. Feeling sorry for him, Cross offers for him to join Ou. Bob leaves, while Cross and the two pups stay below Daisuke's house. They receive food every day and remain hidden from any danger. After a few days, Cross sees Shirozaru run by and they relay information. Cross tells Maru and Sunny that the rainy season has started, and it's going to continue for a while. Maru smell his father and Cross doubts it. She calls out to him, and she sees that it is Jerome. Cross stops Maru, Sunny and Jerome, as Jerome can't travel because of his wounds and Cross stays with Jerome after Sunny and Maru left to find Ou army. Cross says Jerome is being irresponsible for sending his children off to get killed and Cross butts in again and says they don't stand a chance against the giant bears. She mentions how Jerome lost Lydia and that he needs to keep a clear head. Jerome tells Cross that Monsoon and his bears isn't the type of enemy to be reasoned with. Cross yells at Jerome some more about being unreasonable. She attempts to chase after them so they won't get hurt, but Jerome discourages her from doing so, as his children need to show their gratitude to the Ouu army by helping them fight. Then, Daisuke comes out and finds that Sunny and Maru are gone but their father Jerome is here and takes him to the vet for treatment. Later, she sees Daisuke return with Gin and comes out from under the porch to see him, Daisuke even allows her to come into the house to talk with him. Sometime later, Cross stays under the porch of Daisuke's house to protect Gin in his weakened state. She along with Gin hears the howls of their comrades and wishes them luck in their fight. Soon with the news of trouble going on in the mountains, news crews came swarming around Daisuke's house asking to see Gin. They soon find Cross but she gets startled by the cameras while she continues to stay under the porch. Cross begins to worry about her comrades and goes searching for them and finds Tesshin asleep for the next two days. She sees that Tesshin is recovering well and offers him her food since he hasn't eaten for a while, if Tesshin can't swallow she suggest that he goes to the spring. After Tesshin is doing better Cross leaves but she says she'll be back by nightfall and tells him not to move from this spot while she goes to check on the children. Cross meets up with Maru and Sunny as they go searching for Ken, Cross is happy to see her son alive and well and cuddles him when she finds out that Ken has a broken leg. After hearing about the children talk about Lydia seeing how much Maru and Sunny have grown Cross thanks Lydia believing that she grew some nice and sturdy pups. Then, she offers to carry her son back to paradise however, he refuses suggesting she was past her prime so the german shepards offer to carry Ken instead. So he asks her the condition of the others Cross quickly says that everyone's fine but she didn't know the extent of their injures. Then, Cross sees Gin and tells her he's fine and that everyone is doing fine and the only ones who perished were Hiro and Lydia. As they were walking back to the remaining soldiers Gin informed them about what happened to the others and everyone gets together to sleep the night away. During the night Cross hears Gin waking up from a nightmare. She along with the others begin to notice that the Kamakiri brothers, Orion and his friends haven't come back yet and Cross tells Rocket to go after them. When morning comes Cross hears Kyoshiro chew Orion out for sending his friends away. She hears the pup say a remark and asks him what was that for also that Kyoshiro is a friend of his father. Then, when the kishu's angry reaches his breaking point Kyoshiro challenges Orion to a fight she tries to stop him but to no avail and watches the fight by Orion and Kyoshiro even though the kishu lost. She saw Orion crying in tears saying that he stayed behind for the sake of everyone because the Ohu Army needs a true leader. Shortly, after Jerome's return Cross sees Daisuke right behind him and that their human friend has come to take Gin back to keep an eye on his health. Cross doesn't want Gin to go because she feels that she won't be able to watch over the children; Kurotora tries to assure her but to no avail and hopes her friend returns soon but becomes astonished at what Gin wants Orion to do. With Gin's departure, she and the others see Orion roll off the cliff and into the water and when Jerome decide to go after him. Cross is glad to see that they both are alright and hears Kyoshiro chews the red akita out for his recklessness and when the kishu tries to fight him it ends with her friend getting knocked into the water. After that she hears from Orion that everyone is doing well. Cross goes with everyone to search for the lost sickle but after days of searching it's no where to be found. With Kyoshiro thinking that Orion isn't leader material anymore they all choose Cross to be the new boss and when Orion returns. She hears Orion that he is going to learn some new secret ninja techniques he picked up from Akame. Happy at seeing the young pup so excited she follows the others to watch Orion. Seeing Orion's skills, Cross continues to watch Orion. She hears from Orion what he learned in a day took Akame two years to learn. As the training continues, she becomes impressed with Orion's progress. Then, she hears that Rigel and Rocket have returned, but with them are a bear cub. Everyone charges at it, after Kyoshirou attacks it. When he attacks the bear cub, she becomes surprised that Rigel flipped Kyoshirou over with ease. After Rigel explains everything, they all become surprised that Sirius wants them to raise Chibi until he becomes an adult. Cross believes in Rigel's words coming close to the bear cub calling him cute and saying that she is a friend. Then, she hears Orion say a snapping remark to her and Kurotora batters Orion for his behavior; just when Kyoshiro is out of patience and tries to attack the pup Cross stops him and says he's acting like a child including Kurotora too. Begins to asks why do males get angry over trivial things, then watches with horror as Orion almost attacks Jerome in anger. She loses her grip on Kyoshiro and watches him give Orion a beating, then everyone's tears turn into laughter they all return to the top of the hill. She notices that the bear cub has finally fallen asleep, believes it's okay to leave Chibi here and asks if anyone objects to that looking at Kyoshiro. But the kishu says she should be looking at Kurotora instead and when she hears that he wants to eat Chibi; Cross snaps at him but the kai ken says it was joke. Calming down she points out on her friend's aggressiveness unable to tell if he's serious or joking. Ginga Densetsu Noah After Monsoon's and Sirius' deaths, Cross returned to Ohu along with Akame, Gin, and while the others look for Orion. Trivia *In Yoshihiro Takahashi's interview in Finland, it was revealed that Nyūdōunsai Sanada apparently had relationship with Cross when they were younger but she left him after she met Ben. Category:GNG Characters Category:GDW Characters Category:SG Characters Category:GDWO Characters Category:GTLW Characters Category:GDN Characters Category:Dogs Category:Surviving Ohu Veterans Category:Ohu Soldiers Category:Ohu Veterans Category:Females Category:Pet Dogs Category:Hunting Dogs Category:Salukis Category:Mates Category:Former Pet Dogs